During construction projects on any road or highway, there is a need and/or, in some jurisdictions, a legal requirement for traffic to be controlled and directed by the contractor or the owner. This traffic control may consist of an assortment of items (Traffic Control Persons, arrow boards, Jersey Barriers, pylons, barrels, temporary portable traffic lights, signage etc.). In the case of a human TCP, they are generally placed at the start of the construction zone and stand on the edge of the road holding a pole with Stop and Slow signs attached back-to-back. In conjunction with an additional TCP at the other end of the construction zone, they will allow one direction of traffic to proceed at a time. These TCPs must be in line of sight to signal each other visually or be equipped with two-way radios so as to be in contact at all times. For the system to work properly, both TCPs must maintain a very high degree of alertness at all times and a third TCP must be available to relieve the other TCPs for meals and bathroom breaks.
Human TCP's or “flag men” have been used for many years. However, there are inherent risks to the TCP's themselves. In particular, the TCP may be placed on the highway in a dangerous location where they may easily be struck by oncoming traffic resulting in possibly serious injury or death. Human TCPs also are susceptible to many other factors which may decrease their alertness level such as boredom, tiredness, ambient temperatures/weather, distractions, sickness. The use of a human TCP is, thus, a labour intensive undertaking with the worker requiring certified training. There is also a lack of persons willing to work in the trade due to the potential danger, relatively low pay, required training and the long hours. As a result, worker-turnover is constantly at a high level and, at times, construction projects have had to be delayed or stopped temporarily due to a shortage of TCPs. It would be beneficial to all concerned to be able to replace the workers in the most dangerous locations with automated units that are remotely controlled by a certified-TCP who can position themselves inside the construction safety zone.
Several prior art devices have been developed in order to address the safety issues related with workers posted as human TCPs or flagmen at construction sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,905 to Jones discloses a robotic traffic signaling device for reducing the need for deploying workers at various construction sites. The device comprises a weighted base member for resting the device on a ground surface and a statute-like member shaped like a human being mounted on the base. A two-sided traffic sign member is rotatably attached to a hand-like member of the statute and an assembly for rotating the sign is disposed in the body of the statute. Light-emitting members are generally disposed on the sign and the statute for attracting attention thereto. A power source, a radio receiver, and an antenna are also provided on the statute for powering the rotation assembly and the light-emitting members and for communicating with a remote radio transmitter. The robotic traffic signaling device can be positioned along a road and may be controlled by a user for displaying an appropriate traffic signal via a radio transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,067 to Nuxoll teaches an automated traffic control device that can replace a flagman in controlling traffic. The device comprises a simulated flagman mounted on folding legs. The legs form a sawhorse type base when extended and are adapted for easy storage when folded. A two-sided traffic control sign is supported on an arm of the simulated flag-man and a motor disposed thereon turns the sign 180 degrees in either direction to expose one side or the other of the traffic control sign. The motor is controlled by a wireless remote transmitter and receiver by a flag man who can be located in a position of safety from the traffic. Nuxoll also discloses a video camera that can be disposed on the simulated flag man to monitoring the traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,313 to Boyd II describes a remotely controlled, portable, automated flagman which takes the place of a human flagman with a handheld sign in zones where temporary traffic control is needed. The automated flagman comprises a shaft rotatably supported by a housing containing a drive mechanism and control electronics to selectively turn the shaft such that a suitable sign is displayed. A tripod or other type of support structure is attached to the housing so as to support the traffic control sign at a proper height above the ground.
The invention was made in recognition of the need to provide a remotely controlled traffic control person (TCP) which is easily transportable, designed for a quick seteo and impervious to weather conditions.